The UnToldStories
by Theuntoldstories
Summary: Read the second chapter for the real first story.
1. Chapter 1

This fanfiction will be Nartuo Related! All though he will not be in about the first 8 chapters, he'll be in most of them after that and will be a main character. All though in the 3rd chapter Garra, Tamari and Kankaro will all be in it. That will be the first fight, just wait and see. You will have to wait for chapter 3 for the first real Naruto charecters to come, or will you? Ha! Kakashi will be in Chapter 2.

"Kage" The word Kage means leader. There are the different countries that everyone in the Naruto series has heard about. Is Konoha the main power? All we here about is Naruto. The answer is no and this is the story behind it all. Naruto isn't even close to being as powerful as some are.

Over 500 years ago, small little settlements were made in many different landmasses. Eventually these settlements kept getting bigger and bigger until they split apart and traveled to different landmasses and created their own villages. There was the land of firsts, holding the villages of Konoha, Suna, Kumo, Etc.

There was the land of nations, this land consisted of many different empires. In these empires one out of every four people would be what the land of firsts calls "ninjas". There was the Fire Nation, Nation built on chains, the Nation of animals, the Nation of silence and a lot of other small Nations here and there.

Up in the northern area was the Land of Power. No one has ever escaped from this Nation. They are ruthless and will not feel anyone's pain. Very large walls stand covering the entire land that this nation is on. Inside there used to be many small settlements until it was overtaken by one and formed the village known as the Empire of Byzantine. Their leader Byzantine is said to be the most powerful being ever born.

In the south there was the land of mountains. This was an ideal place for any ninja to train. Not many people lived in this area. The only "village" with ninja is the village of ice hidden in the mountains. It is a very, very large village though and could easily be a threat to practically any Village or Empire.

Now listen and hear the untold stories.

Main Characters (Keep in mind I will be editing this when more come up)

Azolo- The soul survivor of his clan, no one really knows what his true powers are. He was an infant at age 5 and put in the ninja academy by the orphanage taking care of him. A ninja should only be able to know three elements. But… what if someone could master 4 things that were sort of elements but wasn't.

Kjori (Azolo's Sensei)- He is the strongest ninja in the village hidden in the mist. He has three eyes. One normal, one sharigan from when he lost his best friend and one hyugga eye. He hides the third eye covered up by his headband. The eye lies right in the middle and above his other two eyes. He can also charge up chakra through the eye and shoot it out. Many uses of this though will cause him to almost completely run out of chakra. He is also known for one other thing though. He summons armor to help him in his battles, therefore he has two nick-names. The first being the tri-eyed ninja and the second being the total defense ninja. He truly is powerful.

Nagi: A pretty girl in Kjori's ninja squad. She is part of a clan called the raga (sound) clan. Whenever she plays her flute it takes away 50 of anyone who hears the music's chakra. Once she stops playing though, there chakra will return to normal.

Boomie: A pathetic looking ninja. Although he isn't very pathetic. At the time he graduated from the academy he all ready knew two genjutsu techniques. He is very smart and might turn out to be a very strong ninja someday.

Gin- All though people have doubts about him he is still powerful. Gin is the kage of the village hidden in the mist. Even though his power isn't as great as Kjori's, he was picked to be the kage because of his intelligence.

Azolo's Bloodline:

Azolo's Bloodline is a very interesting and powerful one. Each opening of a gate through his bloodline makes him much more powerful. The first gate opened turns his hair a bright yellow. The second it makes his hair very long and red, it supplies the user with 10x more chakra than he originally has. Unfortunately after using this he may not use the gates for 30 days. Also the people in the clan use the powers of 4 things. Ice, Magma, Shadow and Smoke. They also have 4 forms of each one, blast, blitz, destruction and barrage, each one more powerful than the other.

Smoke blast- Smoke is formed in the ground and is forced at something.

Shadow blast- A very long snake like thing comes out of any shadow and attacks any enemy the controller desires.

Magma blast- Small blast of magma (Not even close to as hot as real magma) comes out of the ground and aims towards a specific spot.

Ice Blast- Ice comes out of the hand of the controller and flies in a straight directions towards something. If it hits a human it will hit them a tad hard plus it will slow down their movements.

Smoke Blitz- Pressure builds up underground until finally a hole appears and makes the smoke blast out at a high speed. If someone were to stay in the smoke to long they might suffocate.

Shadow Blitz- A large hand will come out of a shadow in an attempt to punch someone.

Magma Blitz- A blast comes from underground directly from underneath an object. Someone will have 3 seconds to get away before hot boiling magma will be poured all over them. (Again the magma isn't even close to the real temperature of magma. It's still very hot though)

Ice Blitz – Water will rush towards the enemy freezing in a millisecond. Anyone hit by this jutsu won't be able to move for at least 5 seconds.

Smoke Destruction – Smoke will appear out of Azolo's hand and will hit someone extremely hard. The hit could make the person become unconscious or could knock the wind out of them. Suffocation is possible!

Shadow Destruction – 5 swords will form out of any shadows around their size will be determined by the amount and size of shadows around them. They will be launched at a target and can have devastating effects if hit, most likely death.

Magma Destruction – This jutsu summons magma from the cores mantle which blasts through the Earth's top soil in a desired place. The only warning that this jutsu will happen is the noise from the rumbling underneath the desired place.

Ice Destruction – This jutsu can only be used when there is a large body of water nearby. A large serpent made of water will charge at an opponent and if hits it will wrap around them and then freeze in a mater of seconds after surrounding the being. This can cause devastating results and maybe even death. The serpent will only go in a straight direction and will not turn or chase after an opponent.

Smoke Barrage – Smoke will appear from pours in the ground and will attack an opponent at very high speed. Once that task is completed, the smoke will start to enter the nose and mouth as fast as possible suffocating the person.

Shadow Barrage – The desired opponents shadow will completely surround them forming a large cube. Once the shadow is initiated this cube will start to close in on itself squishing the person itself. Only a strong jutsu might be able to break through.

Magma Barrage – Magma will appear around the crust of a desired spot. The top crust will be broken off by the magma, leaving an opponent helpless on a small little island surrounded by lava. A few seconds later magma will be forced up and lunged at a desired position.

Ice Barrage – Large amounts of ice will fall from the sky, dropping at a desired position. Another part of this jutsu is that the user controls water and sends it at the person once it hits the ice, it will freeze leaving the person alive for only a few minutes. Only very strong piercing attacks or fire attacks can break through the ice or cause it to melt.

Gatling Bomb – This technique is very advanced, it requires precise chakra control plus it uses almost every bit of chakra the user has. The plus side to this though is that it obliterates anything it hits. This technique when formed looks like the futon rasengan. The explosion to this jutsu is great and the plus side is it creates a small barrier around the front of the user to protect it from the explosion.

(This section is not for the REAL Naruto characters. All of them get all of there jutsu as time passes on. This is for the characters made up in the untold Stories.)

As The story goes along I will be adding the jutsu they get.

Jutsus

Azolo:

Clone Jutsu,

Replacement Jutsu,

Transformation Jutsu,

Rope Un-tying Jutsu,

Kjori :

Summoning Jutsu

Armor Summon Jutsu

Demonic Hell Viewing Technique

Haze Clone Jutsu

Shadow Clone Jutsu

Transformation Jutsu

Replacement Jutsu

Body Flicker Jutsu

Temporary Paralysis Jutsu

Death foreseeing Jutsu

Water Prison Technique

Tree Binding Technique

Fire Dragon Missile Jutsu

Lightning Release: False Darkness

Nagi:

Clone Jutsu

Replacement Jutsu

Transformation Jutsu

Rope Un-tying Jutsu

(Clan Jutsu)

Needle Technique:

**Description:** When user plays his instrument, very sharp needles come out of his instrument attacking the target. Needles are just like the real needles.

Basic Maximum range is 30 meters.  
**Speed:** 80 ft/ second.  
These needles appear as if mass of air, where air's concentration is limited to that area.  
(No seal is required to perform this technique if User has good chakra control..., which sould be the case in Raga Clan.)  
(At Chunin and Jounin level.. after training power of needles can be increased by putting more chakra into it..)

Thaumaturgy Technique:

Description:  
This jutsu uses genjutsu with the help of sound technique.

When this technique is used, the target sees illusions in real world, meaning ... The illusions made by genjutsu can move in real world like they are part of it. The genjutsu is cast in such a way that the target cant make difference between the real things and illusions. (It specially becomes harder because target is able to feel and sense real things. (like he can interact with object/people etc..) )

How it is used: User uses sound waves that reach in to target's brain through ear to control the chakra flow of the target. Target's chakra is controlled in such a way that illusions would appear in real world. As said before, it becomes easier to "fool" the target because the illusions are part of the real things. Which in turn also makes it easier for user to control and make these illusions.

Effect: Illusions in real world that move and all that.. basically a genjutsu stuff

Maximum Range:20 meters (distance between target and the user.)

**Maximum illusions at once is 3.**

This is a Genjutsu but with only one seal.  
User can cast genjutsu on as many people as he wants..(depending on his chakra controlling ability...)

Boomie:

Clone Jutsu

Replacement Jutsu

Transformation Jutsu

Mist Servant Technique  
Shuriken Clone Technique


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Graduation

- In these slash marks are something happening.-

This is someone thinking

From now on in all of the other chapters "" those won't represent people talking.

-All of the team leaders stood behind the teacher. Azolo was looking at the number of kids who passed.

"Only 9 Azolo muttered to himself_". _"Yesterday there were 54 people in the class and you were the lucky ones to pass said the teacher."

-Azolo glared at the oldest squad leader with the giant sword. He looked quite gay sipping his little cup of tea and smiling a devilish smile.-

None of these guys look like they are any good.

" Right now with the teams said the teacher. Well we decided something, the only three who have potential are joining the ONLY team. So for the rest of you all you're screwed come back next year. Now for the names Naiomi, Boomie….".

Oh crap what if he doesn't pick me!?

-Azolo started to sweat a bit waiting for the final answer from his teacher. –

"Azolo… congratulations you three are the ones who made it" .

-Azolo could hear the grumbles from the other kids behind him and felt bad and good at the same time. He might actually make something of his life. The man with the long sword on his back came up to them all and grabbed them all around the waist. In the blink of an eye they were on top of the highest tower in the village..-

No way…

"Congratulations you are now part of my team, now listen up said Kjori". "Today you relax tomorrow you will wake up at 9 A.M. and meet over at the villages park."

-He stretched out his arms and bent them backwards slightly causing them to "pop". He then grabbed the handle of the sword that lie on his back. He gripped it tightly and pointed it towards the three genin who were now shriveling in fear sitting on the cold, marble floor.-

"Come late and prepare to face the consequences." "Now go get rest! He exclaimed."

- He opened a door which led to a corridor which he walked down slowly. Azolo wondered if he was serious about all of the punishing stuff.-

"Do you think he was serious Azolo asked his teammates?" "I don't know loser but why even try to become a ninja Azolo? You know that you have no talent, said Boomie Hastily" "What did you say!? Asked Azolo."

- He quickly stood up about ready to punch Boomie in the face. He was already too far in his ninja career to give up at this point. He made a quick low pitch grunt and then ran out the building and went home. –

"I'll show him! Azolo said".

End of Day 1

-It was all quiet in the village in the sand. Except for one boy, who was taking his anger out on a bunch of old ruins near Suna.-

Garra: The pain is finally gone….

-Garra took his hands off of his head which he was putting pressure on with all the force he head. His migrant was enormous; the monster inside of him was violently acting up. Suddenly someone landed a couple of meters behind Garra. Knowing that Garra might be able to kill even him.-

Baki: Garra we must leave for the mission!

Garra: Fine there will be blood shed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Azolo was the first one at the park. It was COMPLETELY deserted at 8 A.M. He thought that at least he would see a few joggers passing by but he was wrong. He would have to wait an hour before all of the other people would come, he had brought some lunch for him self and was stretching out his legs and arms. He was listening to some classical music on his I-Pod and really wanted to eat one of the delectable sandwiches that would lie in his lunchbox until Noonish. After a while of stretching he saw his sensei walking towards the place from afar. –

Finally someone else comes, Azolo thought in his mind.

Azolo: Mornin' Sensei!

Kjori: You will earn the right to call me sensei if you pass.

-After hearing that response Azolo was hesitant to respond, but did anyways.-

Azolo: So I'm guessing you haven't passed many groups huh?

Kjori: None in my career.

-Azolo was shocked by this answer, he knew his teams chances of passing were slim. He tried to spot Boomie and Nagi whom were 5 minutes late all ready. He saw them both walking together slowly towards Azolo's general direction. Once the two FINALLY reached the park Azolo rushed towards them.-

Azolo: What took you so long!?

Nagi: Relax we were just talking.

Kjori: If you all are done! Than let's begin!

-He walked over to a nearby tree and kissed it gently mumbling something to it. He then grabbed his gigantic, zanpaktou and shoved the tip all the way through the tree.-

Kjori: Let's have a little pass or fail game, Shall we!? The rules are only this, touch my zanpaktou in the next 10 minutes and you pass. NOW GO!

- All three of the ninja jumped back, partially from the yelling and some because they didn't want to get hit in any cross fire that might happen. None occurred though, Azolo stopped himself early from sliding back and charged towards his sensei. A small cloud of dust was formed as Azolo's shoes scuffed against the rocky, ground. While rushing towards his sensei, he made a few quick handsigns, while getting closer to his sensei he got nervous and messed up the hand seals. He paid the price for it, his sensei immediately got in action, he placed his hands on Azolo's shoulders and pushed them towards him. He then elevated his knee causing a collision with Azolo's stomach and Kjori's knee. Azolo had the wind knocked out of him but that wasn't all Kjori going to do to him. –

Kjori: Haha… I never get tired of doing this.

- Azolo still with the wind knocked out of him couldn't move. He tried desperately hard to breathe. His muscles were getting weaker and he was on the ground about to cry. He finally felt ok again but wasn't paying attention to what was happening. Apparently his other two teammates had touched the zanpaktou while Kjori was to busy dealing with Azolo. –

Kjori: Damn… I guess I'll have to pass you three now. I can't believe I lose crap I got to caught up in trying to kill Azolo. All right all right I got to caught up in the moment. I'm passing you three but first we will all have a battle. The key is to fight with teamwork, you three will be attacking me.

- He forced his zanpaktou out of the tree and said some words angrily while launching his zanpaktou right at Nagi. If it were to his her head would be sliced off. Boomie dove right into her legs causing her to fall down but saving her life. –

Boomie: Shit!!!!

- Meanwhile Azolo was preparing a trap for his sensei, he had all ready created 5 clones of himself. He was going to do something terribly awful. While his other comrades were fighting his sensei he had taken his shirt off and was throwing some wet, slimy, mud into the shirt. The shirt was all ready tied between two tree branches though. He had to climb up the tree to get the mud there. It took him about 10 minutes before his plan was finally complete. He had a Bunshin of himself underneath of the shirt full of mud and saw his sensei coming towards the Bunshin. –

My plan is working perfectly! Azolo thought.

-His sensei at light speed appeared behind the Bunshin. All he saw though was some slimy mud in his eyes. Azolo had cut the left side of the shirt causing it to partially fall and the mud getting thrown down on Kjori. Azolo didn't think he just went into action; he jumped off of the tree branch and slightly turned his foot in a 45 degree angle. Making his foot aim straight towards his sensei's face, the collision was actually quite devastating. Kjori was hit right on the nose and was flown backwards and fell to the ground. –

Azolo: I got you!

- Azolo who landed perfectly fine on his feat, dove with his fist elevated and pushed his fist down right into his sensei's cheek. Again Azolo actually hit his sensei, but Azolo wouldn't back off he kept on hitting his sensei with all that he could throw at him. That wasn't enough though, Kjori quickly caught his fist on the 5th punch and kneed Azolo in the stomach again. This time Azolo flexed his stomach only taking minimal damages, Kjori than grabbed Azolo's head and slammed it onto the ground.-

Azolo: FUCK!

Kjori: I have to admit, the other two didn't hit me.

-Kjori with a bunch of dry, mud still on his face had a nose bleed and looked like he actually had a black eye. He then let Azolo out of his mighty grasp.-

Kjori: You're the first student who's ever hit me, very well then.

-He grabbed Azolo by the hair, forcing him to move along with the mighty Kjori. He continued to tightly, grasp Azolo's long hair until they reached the tree where his other two teammates were tied up. Kjori let go of Azolo's hair and this time grabbed his arm, which he swung causing Azolo to run right into the tree.-

Kjori: Now then, if you three would like to become part of my team then this is what you're going to do.

- He chuckled a little before finally announcing what he was planning on saying.-

Kjori: All right, All right… Tomorrow! If you have any jutsu that you would like for me to train you guys with than bring them. If you don't have any, then well I'll give you guys some exercises to do. Now go home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari: We're almost to the village hidden in the rain aren't we?

Baki: Yes, but remember this is a B-Rank.

Garra: Blood…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Azolo showed up to the park again early. Only to find his Sensei having a conversation with another ninja with gray, spiky hair.-

Kakashi: Konoha will need you to do this, I don't have the time and my team isn't ready yet.

Kjori: A team Kakashi? About time huh?

-Kakashi chuckled at the joke of his old friend.-

Kakashi: You're one to talk you finally have a team too, I must be off now.

-With Kakashi saying those words, he made a few handsigns and disappeared.- 

Azolo: Sensei, Can you possibly teach me this jutsu. I need a mentor to show me how to do this and I think it's fair since the other two already know my jutsu then me.

Kjori: This is a bloodline jutsu… I see…

-Azolo unrolled the jutsu and began looking at the diagrams and reading the phrases stating what a ninja would need to do to learn it.-

Azolo: It's kinda weird too… This diagram tells me that I should be able to shoot some kind of magma out of the ground and that's happened to me before. I've shot magma out of the ground without even wanting to.

Interesting.. Kjori thought.

Kjori: Azolo I want for you to send chakra underground through your feet and send it down far enough so you can feel the connection between you and the chakra.

Azolo: What do you mean by that.

Kjori: The chakra should notice something rocky, and hot after you feet that force it to come up with your mind. Your bloodline should allow you to do that, because this has happened to you before you should be able to do it without much practice.

-Kjori sent chakra through his feet which entered the crust of the Earth and ran all the way down to the mantle.-

Kjori: You should be able to do this with your mind.

-Azolo then could feel his chakra forcing a substance back up through the Earth's crust. 3 feet away from his a large molten rock shot out at a speed of 80 miles per hour towards a tree. Which knocked the tree down the other way.-

Kjori: Incredible… we can't stay here and practice it though. A jounin from konoha has already asked the kage for us to do a mission. It's a b-rank, the other two are all ready waiting for us at the gates of the village. This mission might be dangerous, I'll try and handle most of it. All though I might need you and the others help.

-He grabbed Azolo and quickly rushed to the gates where his other two teammates were standing with an old man.-

Azolo: What's going on?

Kjori: Let's start walking I'll tell you in a minute.

-The 5 people started walking together until Azolo got annoyed of being ignored and asked again.-

Azolo: What are we doing?

Boomie: Our mission is to protect this man while he gets to another rendezvous point about 3 hours from here.

Azolo: 3 HOURS!?

Nagi: Yeah is that a problem idiot?

Azolo: Well no…

-It all got quiet for about 45 minutes of walking until a man with 3 young genin behind him stood in the way.-

Baki: Hi there… give him to us Kjori Nagamaru before I have to kill you.

Kjori: Ah Baki… you could never defeat me and you certainly won't today.

Garra: Blood…

Kjori: Azolo, Boomie, Nagi, watch out for the one with the gourd on his back…

Damn this is bad… Kjori thought.

End of Chapter 1… Next Chapter: Team Rain vs. Team Sand


	3. Chapter 3 Garra vs Azolo

-Garra's lust for blood was getting a lot more desiring. His eyes were getting a lot wider and the veins seemed to be attracted to the cornea.-

Baki isn't that powerful, but that kid with the gourd is to much for even all of my genin combined. I have to get done with Baki quickly so I can help them defeat that kid, thought Kjori

-Kjori's hand slowly moved towards his zanpaktou, he grabbed it and swung it out in front of him. He spun it around in circles three times, before slamming it right into the dry, dusty, soil. There was a secret about him that not to many people knew about, he was part of the Uchiha clan but due to one of his eyes falling out when he was a young kid, his left eye is his best friends and not his own. He slowly untied his headband, placing it into his right pocket. His third eye was shown and his right and third eye were quickly activated.

Kjori: Byukugan! Sharigan!

-He was born with a third eye, he had once killed a noble shinobi from the hyugga clan and took out his third eye and put in the hyugga's eye. So he was one of the most powerful shinobi ever, due to the fact that he had the power of some of the most powerful bloodlines.

-Kjori quickly rushed towards Baki, all though his attempt to stab him were unsuccessful, seeing how all Baki did was use the flash flicker jutsu, to get out of the way. Then as Baki was recovering from his jump he made a few hand signs and flicked fingers together.-

Baki: Blade of wind!

-Suddenly a very, strong gust of wind appeared right before Kjori's eyes, giving him very little time for his defensive countermeasures. Kjori put pressure on his left pinky, as it was sitting onto the blade, causing his pinky to get a minor cut, blood instantly started to drop from the finger and to make it worse Kjori slammed it onto a ground. A large seal being formed under the hand appeared and all of the sudden a gigantic shield wrapped around the entire front side of Kjori's body.-

Baki: How the hell!?

-This powerful wind jutsu had no effect on Kjori what so ever. The wind couldn't get through the tough, steel on the shield. Kjori stood underneath his shield smirking and laughing at Baki's pitiful attempt to injure him.-

I can't leave my team, the other one will kill them, Kjori thought.

- Suddenly the three genin, Azolo, Nagi and Boomie rushed towards Baki's team. Boomie whom was charging towards Kankuro grabbed three shuriken out of his pocket threw them directly towards Kankuro. Kankuro released the puppet from off of his back and put the chakra strings around his small fingers. As he controlled his puppet, he often forced it to shoot out toxic gas. Boomie was easily able to run away from it and get to safety. Kankuro had done enough attacking; Boomie had to go on the offensive. He grabbed two shuriken out of his pack and threw the two towards Kankuro and he started making handsigns –

Boomie: Shuriken clone jutsu!

- All of the sudden the shuriken started to multiply rapidly. About 5 feet away from Kankuro there were over 30 of them. Kankuro flinching couldn't do anything to block the shuriken. Kankuro was surprised; he only felt two shuriken in him. The clones disappeared once they hit Kankuro, but the real ones didn't. –

----------------------------------------Temari vs. Nagi-----------------------------------------------

-Temari set her fan down, holding it in place.-

Temari: You won't be able to hit me!

Nagi: Oh ya!?

-Nagi grabbed 5 hari from her pocket and launched them towards Temari. To Nagi's surprise all of her hari landed else where; not even close to where she attempted to throw them.-

Nagi: How'd you do that!?

Temari: Easy, my fan can release wind to blow away those needles of yours. They are thrown way to slowly.

I see, so because my throws are to slow than she can block my attacks with her fan. All though sound travels much faster than anything I can throw, Nagi thought.

- Nagi quickly took her flute out of her pocket and began to play a cheerful song on it. Temari looked confused at what Nagi was doing and was about to laugh. Was Nagi mocking Temari? Temari began to get annoyed, but quickly three very, fast, sound needles were launched towards Temari. It hit her across the chest and the needles kept coming. Nagi was using the speed of her sound to her advantage. Temari flew onto the ground hard, flinching in pain from the needles. –

-------------------------------------------Garra vs. Azolo----------------------------------------------

- Azolo charged towards Garra foolishly not knowing what to expect. He lunged at Garra attempting to hit him but was blocked by a mysterious sand. –

Azolo: What the hell?

- He quickly jumped back and formed another stance. The boy with red hair wasn't moving and was just looking at Azolo. Without moving his arms the boys sand was coming at Azolo at a very high speed. Garra didn't show any emotion in his attempt to kill Azolo. Garra's attempt failed, and inside the sand was a log being crushed to pieces. Azolo had used the replacement jutsu to escape from the horrifying sand. Some handsigns were being as Azolo was rushing towards Garra. –

Azolo: Magma blast jutsu!

- Garra's sand was quickly coming back towards Azolo. It was a very good defense, that wouldn't be stopped easily. As magma was forced out of the ground, it was shot at Garra with immense speed. Although it wasn't powerful enough to do anything, his sand blocked the entire blast and the sand had formed a fist which was picking up speed as it accelerated towards Azolo. It seemed bad for Azolo but it would have been a good thing compared to what was coming up next. Suddenly the fist split up into tiny particles which seemed to have formed entirely around Azolo. –

Garra: Sand Coffin!

- Garra squeezed his hand together tightly and then sand inside started to crush everything inside. Garra almost killed Azolo, but Kjori had saved him in time and the 4 were now running back from the mission leaving the man they had to protect behind. –

Kjori: Shit…

Boomie: Azolo you loser, all of us took on our attacked except you.

Kjori: Boomie, the three of you together wouldn't have been able to beat the kid.

End of chapter 2


End file.
